Baby Boy Reid
by KatieBlovesCMandCharmed
Summary: Spencer and Lila find out the sex of the baby. Ava has a heart to heart talk about missing Emily. Rated T for mentions of sex.


Baby Boy Reid

Jasperismyhusband1991

A/N: This is the story we have all been waiting for the sex of the baby. This story takes place two months after The Thunderstorm. This story is almost 900+ words yes…

…

20 Weeks Pregnant

Lila was lying on the hospital bed waiting for the ultrasound to find out the sex of the baby. Spencer was holding her hand and kissed her cheek. Ava was sitting at the kid's table coloring her Disney coloring books.

Spencer hadn't been having his headache in two weeks and he was so relieved.

"I can't wait to find out the sex of the baby! I hope it's a boy since we already have a little girl." Lila said with a smile.

"I'd love to have a son and I can tell Ava wants a baby brother." Spencer told Lila with a gentle rub of her stomach.

"Yea, Daddy I want a baby bwoter to take care of!" Ava giggled and blew a kiss to her momma and daddy.

Right then the door opened and Dr. Allison Murphy walked in to give the ultrasound.

"Hello Spencer and Lila, I see you brought Ava with you today." Allison said with a smile on her face.

"Hewwo Mrs. Allison, are you going to take pictures of the baby today with your magic wand!" Ava asked with a smile.

"Yes I am, do you two want to know the sex of the baby?" Allison asked Spencer and Lila.

They both nodded.

The doctor put the gel on Lila's abdomen and put the wand on Lila's stomach. The image of the baby could be seen on the screen.

"There is your baby, you two and it looks like you will be having a little boy." Allison said as she pointed at the penis of the baby.

Lila started to tear up. "Spence, we're going to have a son. I am so happy."

Spencer wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her lips. "I love you so much Lils, we are going to have a son." He turned to see their daugher coloring away. "Did you hear that princess, Mommy is having a baby boy. You are going to have a little brother!"

Ava giggled for joy and said "Yay!" and blew a kiss to Lila and then she went back to coloring.

"Everything looks healthy and I'll see you in four weeks." Allison told the couple as she wiped the gel off Lila's stomach and printed off the ultrasound. "See you soon Miss Ava, be good to your baby brother." She told the little girl and Ava gave her a hug.

Spencer gave Lila another kiss on the lips as tears continued to flow through their eyes. Lila got up and put her shirt down and Spencer went to get their daughter.

"Daddy look I dwawed a picture for you, momma and my liwwe bwoter!" Ava exclaimed.

"It's beautiful Princess, are you ready to go home?" Spencer asked his daughter and she nodded.

"Spence, can we get some tacos? I'm craving tacos!" Lila asked her husband.

"If that's what you and my little guy want that's what you shall have!" Spencer answered her with a kiss.

Ava giggled as her parents kissed.

Later that night Spencer and Lila were laying in the afterglow of making love.

"That was…WOW!" Lila said as she spooned with her husband.

"I know." Spencer agreed. "I'm happy that we are having a boy." He told her as she touched her belly.

"I was thinking of naming him Matthew and have his middle name in the memory of my father Robert?" Lila asked her husband.

"Matthew Robert Reid." Spencer said trying it out. "It's perfect." Spencer went to her belly and whispered to the baby.

"Matthew, momma and daddy love you so much. All you need to do is get strong and healthy so you can be born." He said to their unborn son and kissed Lila's belly.

"I love you so much, Spence." Lila pulled him up and they kissed and were getting ready for round two of their love making session.

That morning at breakfast Ava was sitting in her booster seat in the dinning room and was eating her cereal.

"Daddy what are we going to call my bwoter?"

"We are naming him Matthew Robert Reid, Princess." He told her with a smile.

"Momma how much longer until he gets here?" Ava asked Lila.

"Four more months baby." Lila told her daughter.

"Ava think about it this way, in two months you will be turning four and we will have a big party with all your friends and the team there." Spencer told his daughter.

"Will Emily be looking up in heaven?" Ava asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Princess she will." Spencer told his daughter as he picked her up and rubbed her back.

"I miss her daddy." Ava said as she cried on his shoulder.

"Baby she will always be in our hearts and you need to make sure that Amelia knows that the next time you see her, OK." Lila tells her daughter.

"OK, momma I don't ever want to lose you and daddy!" She tells her as she gives her daddy a kiss on the cheek and one to Lila as she touches her arm.

THE END.

A/N 2: Review and tell me what you want the theme of the birthday party to be?


End file.
